


I'm scared

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Older Jared Padalecki, Protective Jared Padalecki, Worried Jensen, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen has something to tell his step dad Jared. How will the older man take the news?





	I'm scared

Jared was sitting on the couch reading when he's step son came into the room. He looked up at Jensen and saw how nervous he looked. The younger man sat beside him. Jared could see the tears in his eyes. 

“What's wrong sweetheart?” 

“Dad, I fucked up.” The younger man sniffled. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything.” Jared said softly. 

“I'm pregnant.” 

“It's going to be okay baby. I'll be here for you no matter what.” He softly. 

“I'm scared but I want to keep my baby.” He placed his hand on the little swell that was forming. 

“I'll help you through everything. How long have known that you're pregnant?” The older asked softly. 

“About a month. Dr. Peyton said that baby is doing really good and that it's growing right. I'm almost 4 months pregnant. She said I'm due in July around the 15th.” 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner Jen?” 

“I was sacred that you would be disappointed in me.” He said softly. 

“I could never be disappointed in you. I love you kiddo.” 

“I love you too dad.” 

Jared pulled Jensen into hug. They both felt a movement between them. The younger man pulled back a little and put his hand where he felt the movement. He looked at his dad and smiled as he took Jared's hand and gently pressed it to the swell. 

“Oh wow.” He smiled softly. 

“That was the first time I felt the baby move.” He smiled brightly at his dad. “I have an appointment on Monday at 3 and I was wondering if you would come because I'm going to found out the sex of the baby?” He asked. 

“I would love too. I'll just leave work early.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Monday

Jensen and Jared met at the house first then headed to the doctors. Jensen signed in and sat next to his dad. He was feeling a little nervous for some reason and Jared could tell. He took his step son's hand and gently squeezed it. They called Jensen's name and the two men went to the exam room. Jensen sat on the exam table and Jared sat on the chair next to him. 

Jared got lost in his own mind as he sat there thinking about the first time he met Jensen when the young man was only 10 years old. He had been dating Jensen's mom for few months before he got to meet the young boy but once they did met, they formed a bound with each other. He started thinking about the day 2 years ago when they got the call saying that Ashley had been in an accident and had passed away. 

“Dad. You seem spaced out.” 

“Sorry. I was thinking about your mom.” He said softly.

“I miss her so much still.” Jensen said.

“I know, so do I.” He took Jensen's hand and squeezed it gently. 

*****

There was knock on the door as Dr. Peyton walked into the room. 

“You must Jensen's dad, Jared.” She smiled. 

“Yes I am.” The older man smiled. 

“It's nice to meet you.” She smiled at the older man. “How are you feeling Jensen?” The doctor asked. 

“I'm actually feeling well. I'm not getting as sick in mornings.” 

“That's good hear. How about you lay down for me. Can you please roll down jeans and pulled up shirt so I can measure your belly.” 

Jensen undid his jeans and rolled down under the swell. He pulled up his shirt and laid down on the exam table. Dr. Peyton measured the young man's middle. 

“Your baby is growing good. Are you ready to found out what you're having?” She asked. 

“Yeah I am.” 

She put the gel on his stomach. She took the wand and place on the swell. They heard a baby's heart beat. 

“Oh wow.” Jared said softly. 

“I know right.” He smiled back his dad.

“It looks like you're having a girl.” She smiled brightly. 

“Holy shit a girl.” He said tear eyed. 

“Yeah Jensen you're having a baby girl.” The doctor said softly. 

*****

3 months later. 

Jensen was 7 months pregnant and he was happy to be home from classes. He was happy that his first year of college was almost over and that he could be able to have a few months with his baby before he started back again. He was sitting on the floor with his book open on the coffee table. He was reading and taking notes when Jared walked in the house. Jared took off his shoes. He sat down on the couch. 

“How was your day Jen?” He asked. 

“Pretty good. I'm just glad that semester is almost over.” He smiled. 

“I'm sure you are. Are you still happy majoring in elementary education?” 

“Yeah I am. I'm going to have to put the baby in the college's daycare once next semester starts.” He said as he turned to look at Jared nervously. 

“I can work from home so I can take care of the baby while you're in classes and studying” Jared said softly. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes I'm sure. I have an idea, how about after she turns a year old you enroll her into the daycare.”

“I actually really like that idea. I was worried about her only being a few months old and in daycare with someone I didn't really know. Can you help me get off the floor?” 

Jared held Jensen his hand and helped him get off the floor. The younger man sat on the couch with his dad. He rubbed circles on his baby bump. The baby had been kicking a lot and it was starting get uncomfortable. Jared could tell that it was starting to hurt Jensen. 

The older man leaned down to the swell. “Hey there a little one, you should let your daddy relax a little.” 

“She always listens to you.” He laughed softly. 

“That's because she loves her Jared.” 

“No she loves her pappy.” He said softly. 

“Jen.” He said trying to not tear up. 

“You're the only dad I've ever known. So it only makes sense that she would call you pappy.” 

“I love you kiddo and the baby.” He said with a smile. 

“We love you too.” 

*****

July 14th 

Jensen had been having contractions for a day and a half but it was getting worst. It was almost 3 am and he knew that Jared was asleep but he also knew that he needed go hospital. He slowly stood up and walked down the hall to his dad's room. He opened the door to walk in when he felt something running down his leg. 

“Shit. Dad you need to wake up. My water broke.” He said. 

“Jensen?” He asked 

“Dad hospital now. My contractions are 5 minutes apart and my water just broke.” 

“Okay. Let's change your pants and get your bags.” 

The older man helped his son back into his room. He handed the younger man a new pair sweats. Jensen changed and while Jared got his son's and the baby bags. He helped the younger man down the stairs and into the car. Jensen kept a hold of his dad's hand, he would squeezed it when he would have a contraction. 

****

They got the young man into a room and hooked up with everything he would need. Dr. Peyton walked into the room to check on him. She check to see how dilated he was.

“Jensen how long have you been in labor?” She asked. 

“I've been having contractions for a day and a half. My contractions were about 5 minutes apart when we left the house.” He said through the pain. 

“Jensen your baby is ready to be born.” She said softly. 

“Dad, I'm scared.” He said. 

“I know you are sweetheart but you're going to do great.” He said as he leaned down and kissed his son's head. 

“Jensen I need you take a deep breath and push.” The doctor said gently. 

Jensen took a deep breath and started to push a little. He would take a break for few and start to push again. Dr. Peyton told the younger man that the baby was starting to crown. 

“Keep pushing Jensen. The baby is coming out pretty quickly.” She said softly. 

Jensen pushed again. He felt the burn from the shoulders coming out. He started to cry because it hurt. “Dad, I can't do this. It hurts.” He cried softly. 

“I know but you're doing amazingly. Just a few more pushes and your baby girl will be here.” He smiled. 

“Honestly Jensen just one more big push and the baby will be here.” She said. 

The younger man pushed down with everything he had. He felt the baby coming out of him. It felt like forever before they heard a loud cry. Both Jensen and Jared let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. 

“Jared would you like to cut the cord?” 

The older man walked over to the doctor that was holding his granddaughter and cut the cord. The nurse took the baby and cleaned her up. Weight her and did her length. She wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Jensen. They checked Jensen to make sure he was okay before moving him to a normal room.

*****

Once they had the young man in a normal room, the other nurse showed Jensen and Jared how to make the bottle and how to feed the baby. Jensen feed the baby then burped her. The younger man gently ran his finger down the baby's cheek as she fell asleep. She looked just like her daddy. She had freckles acrossed her face, she had Jensen's nose, mouth and eye shape. She had blue eyes right now but they had some green coloring to them. Her hair was light brown color. She weight 6 lbs and 3 oz and she was 20 inches long. 

“What are going to name Jen?” Jared asked. 

“Nora Emily Ackles.” He said looking down at his baby girl. 

“It's beautiful just like her.” 

“Do you want to hold her pappy?” He asked with a smile. 

“Of course.” 

Jensen handed baby Nora to his dad. The older man sat on the chair that was close to the bed. He couldn't keep his eyes of his granddaughter. He rocked her gently to keep her asleep. He looked up at his son and saw that he was sleep already. 

Jensen and Nora were home 2 days later. Life was getting back normal in the Padalecki/Ackles house hold. Jensen was great at being dad and Jared was being great at being a pappy. The younger man knew that it would be hard to raise Nora as a young single dad but he knew that he could do it with the help from his dad.


End file.
